grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber Convoy
Saber Convoy is the leader of the Cybertronian Empire in dimension O-000. While he is not a Prime, the fact he is a Convoy gives his rule more meaning, as there have been only six other Convoys before him. Saber Convoy is currently working to work his dimensions Earth into the Empire, which is more like a confederation than anything else. Appearance Saber Convoy is white with a blue chest and red and gold accents. His helm is blue, and he has a blue visor with a white face, but under his visor are golden optics, the sign of a Convoy. His transformation is into a jet, and he can combine with the V-booster to create his super mode form, which is half as tall as a combiner. In his chest is what is known as the 'Brain' unit, and this form is a last resort escape for Saber Convoy should his body be damaged beyond repair. Biography Saber Convoy was once the feared swordsmech Star Saber, inadvertently rising to power after he grabbed the Matrix of Leadership in an attempt to prevent the Council at the time from giving it to their pawn, Sentinel Prime. After his promotion by Primus and the past Convoys, Saber Convoy began to set about returning Cybertron to its rightful glory, and expanding upon the efforts of his predecessor, Optimus Convoy. After about 500 years of ruling, Saber Convoy was on a mission to find the Allspark on Earth when he was shot down, and his ship crashed into the Antarctic. There, he lay frozen and in stasis for about 1000 years, awakening in 2289 C.E. to humans who had found him and repaired the damage he had sustained in the crash. Upon learning of his race being on Earth, but engaged in a fight between the two sides, the Autobots and Decepticons, Saber Convoy retrieved his main weapon, the Star Saber, for which he had been named; the sword is a weapon that can be used by both Primes and Convoys, but the latter can bring out the full power of the blade without the Matrix of Leadership. Saber Convoy was able to end the feud between the two sides after defeating the False Prime, Sentinel himself. Now in command once more, Saber Comvoy is working on mending the relations between the two factions and is also working to get Earth into the Cybertronian Empire as a member. Personality As the leader of his alliance, Saber Convoy is professional and does not let insults from others get to him so easily. But he is also quite the easy-going mech when not on diplomatic missions or on the battlefield. When in combat, Saber Comvoy is a feared foe, often taking great risks to defeat his enemies. This has earned him the nickname 'Brain of Courage', due to his often courageous but reckless tactics, most of which involve him getting right in there, to the point of taking on more foes than he can handle. This trait of his, while admirable, is also what lands Saber Convoy in trouble, as he will not see when he has to retreat because he is so caught up in his drive to defeat the enemy. That being said however, when he does recognize it, he will retreat to a better strategic location to try and turn the battle around, often from behind the front lines at that point. Saber Convoy is also loyal to those who have joined the alliance, sending out forces to back them up if they are in danger. As such, the Cybertronian Empire is not to be underestimated, because all members have a reason they came together. Powers and Abilities Saber Convoy, as a Cybertronian, can transform into a secondary form, which is his vehicle mode; his form is a jet. The Supreme Commander also wields two swords, one of which he is named for, the Star Saber. Saber Convoy also has a simple hand-held blaster as well as a shield. If he needs more firepower, Saber Convoy will turn into his Super Mode, giving him greater strength, firepower, and speed as well as endurance. Trivia * Saber Convoy is based off of Transformers Victory leader, Star Saber, just with golden optics beneath his visor. * The Cybertronian Empire exists in his home dimension, O-000; he is its leader. * Knows of his dimension's Earth's military technology and culture, just does not speak of it. ** Only Saber Convoy knows of the real reason the Cybertronian Empire in his home came together. Category:Characters Category:Cybertronians Category:Robots